


PSIC day 2 Casino

by Eagle_Shadow



Series: PSIC Week 2019 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagle_Shadow/pseuds/Eagle_Shadow
Summary: picks up after the events of the 1st one-shot, idk what to title.





	PSIC day 2 Casino

Roman sipped his drink, watching as people lost or won around him. He had made quite a lot of cash today, with the earlier job having gone without a hitch. The bit of cash he had brought with himself had nearly tripled, granted Roman had to count his card right. He didn't want to get kicked out just yet he was waiting for his date. Roman glances around the room expecting to see familiar locks of silky black hair or a fiery red in a bun. Roman sighs as a woman strut up to him, in a nicely fitting highlighter yellow cocktail dress that leaves very little to the imagination.

"Why, so lonely? I could keep you company." She slips her arms into his, pressing her breasts together with her own arms and rubbing up against him.

A playful smile spreads across his lips, he takes another sip of his drink, letting his eyes run over her body with hunger.

'Neo's brests are perkier without the need for a tissue paper' is his first thought. Then his mind drifts back to when Neo did the same thing like this woman, except Neo was topless, and believed that she owned Roman for helping her. Roman choked at the image of Neo's slightly pale breasts in all their glory, the right one slightly bigger than the left, the patches of white that matched the ones on her face. The scars that adorned her soft skin that he wanted nothing more than to pepper little kisses.

The woman whispered into his ear, "I could make it worth your while" She smiles as she batts her eyelashes at him. With her heels, she reaches up to his chin. The woman leans closer as if going for a kiss.

Chose brakes out, scream and gunfire echo loudly. The sprinklers turn on, followed by the sound of glass shattering. Roman shoves the woman way, as he runs towards the sound. Neo had started selling herself as a mercenary, much to Roman's worry. Yet he knew it was better to let her then try to stop her. They had agreed to meet at this casino, but Roman had no idea she was going to rob the place. If he had, he would have brought his work clothes. Roman had ditched his usual white suit jacket for a nice-thinner then his typical jacket- three-piece suit.

Roman managed to push past the fleeing people, one he reached the clearing he saw his beloved girlfriend.

Neo lunged at the guard, stabbing him in the throat. Neo used a pale pink handkerchief to wipe her blade. Roman couldn't help but stare at the beautiful green dress that she was wearing. A short strapless dress that hugged her in all the right places, it had a large 'v' neckline that gave and ample view of her breasts, especially for him since he was so tall.

Roman knew that dress was nothing more than an illusion for all he knew she could have been fighting in sweets. Neo had fallen into a depression since her 'miscarriage' it had come right back a month or two after she killed the bastard who hurt her. Neo had asked him why she hadn't gotten better, and in truth, he had no idea on how to help her, Roman wasn't a psychologist. Let alone in the right mind to help Neo, as he had his own shit to solve. A few days later, Neo had told him she was going to become a mercenary. Roman managed to get Junior to help her out a bit. She had made a name for herself in the past four months. Yet she still had setbacks from time to time. Roman could only be there to support her.

Roman snaps out of his musing, he smiles a bit happy to see his girlfriend.

"I had made quite the score tonight. I, for one, know, my earnings are in that bag of yours. Even if it doesn't go well with your dress, my dear."

Neo turns to him with amused eyes, she struts up to him. This time Roman smirks, watching his girlfriend twirl her blade in her free hand, while the cash is in her other hand.

"I also had reservations too, but with this commotion, it seems my plans have changed. I could make it worth your while."

Neo stops in front of him, with a twist of her wrist the blade is at his throat, she gives him a thoughtful look, but Roman could see the amusement in her eyes. A playful grin of his own makes his way onto his face.

"I take my earning, and you can have the rest of what's in the vault, and a lovely treat to dinner." The blade digs lightly into his throat, Roman will never admit that he was slightly turned on-but his body gives him away.

Neo catches sight of Roman's friend then looks back at him in confusion.

Roman's face is red, "There was another woman-but not as hot as you! Or with lovely tits like yours!"

Neo's face turns red like his she drops the bag of cash and leaves in a huff. Blushing that Roman thinks she's hot and mortified at the fact that he might have been with another woman. If he compared her breasts to the other woman that meant she saw her naked right.

Before Neo's thoughts could spiral out of control, Roman pulled her close and pushed her up against the marble pillar, lifting her up by her hips so she could be at proper hight.

"There is only room for you in my life, and no one else."

Roman kissed with passion, softly calling out her name when the broke for air, Neo melted into the kiss returning it with much love. She had missed her lover dearly while she was way, she had hoped to surprise him when she had gotten back to their apartment with enough lien for them to take a nice trip to the Mistral hot springs for a week or two. She had been so excited that she forgot that they had planned to meet here for a date.

Heavy footfalls echoed from far away.

"Ah well shall we head out love."

Neo nodded before placing another kiss.

Heavily armed guards busted into the room.

"Hands up, we have you surrounded!"

Guns aimed at the couple still making out.

"Fire!"

Glass shatters revealing nothing but rubble form the blasted pillar. A loud laugh echo from above them.

"Search every damn room!"

* * *

The late-night news plays on the large flatscreen above them, a bountiful feast of Chinese food sat spread across the large coffee table.

"Pass me a dumpling will you, love."

Neo picks up a beef dumpling with her chopsticks holding it out for Roman. Roman leans forward with his mouth open.

"Ahh"

Neo smiles as she feeds him-not that they could do something like this in public- Roman rolls his eyes.

"It's too hot, can you blow in it?" he asks his eyes flickering back to the Tv. Neo rolls her eyes but does as he requested.

"Thanks, sugar cone. Oh! Look Were on Tv." Neo looks up at her handy works. Instead of a ginger-haired male, and an ice cream-themed woman is a blonde bearded man, and a blond woman. They shatter like glass, Roman had managed to erase the other video involving them.  
  
Neo hold out the dumpling bring it to Roman's lips, he happily eats it.

A beautiful end to a lovely day in Neo's opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the others sometime later today or during the weekend.


End file.
